fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Moritzva/Mastermind's Acquisition
... "Freshly baked brioche and tea. Oolong - sweet, fruity. Just as you like it, your highness." A soft symphony of the grand choir swept over the Bellard manor, sweet and lovely tunes wafting like a flowery aroma over a green, sprawling field of wondrous growth. Warming sunlight refracted through the ornate, stained glass windows, each one a different pattern crafted to resemble each and every holder of the Boon of Chains. The first image of glass, towering over thirty feet, The Great Uvern Bellard, the first and grandest holder of the title, known for his looming yet slim stature, bringing much land and many artifacts of immense magic into the family, from across many worlds and many dimensions. Next, Bribril, a globe in the lovely lass’ hand, her image immortalized in the finest of gowns... Over a dozen glass paintings lined the dining hall, and only one was unfinished. Helena Bellard, the Princess of Chains, current heir of the Bellard Estate, with immaculate beauty, short blonde hair finely combed, bright like the sun. Donning the fluffiest, most expensive dress, magical runes etched into it’s white fabric, she rest at one end of the table, blue eyes alit with satisfaction, and more importantly, ambition. “Oh, why, you know me so well, my dear brother.” She praised, her voice a beautiful song, a twelve part symphony to the ears, the youthful innocence of one who had never left the confines of the castles to confront the troubles of the world radiating with every word. “So, do we have the Crown, yet?" That was why he was here, after all. To update her on the progress of their campaign. Helena turned to her dear brother with a sweet gaze. The suited butler grit his teeth for a moment, choking on his own words, unable to force them out of his throat. He let out a small, guttural grumble, wincing as he put a hand over his mouth, by his chin, in fearful anticipation. "...no." "...and why is that, Ywan?" she inquired, a slight lilt in her voice making her sound almost whiny. The smallest semblance of a frown formed at her face. It stung his heart like a needle, adrenaline coursing through it like a toxin, pumping and beating faster than ever, an engine revving up in fear. Yet, her stare into the depths of his heart remained, not with anger, but with disappointment. "The enemy is putting up quite a resistance- our men are making progress, but it'll take time, your highness." As they spoke, campaigns were stretching across the world, attempting to quash the Yesal Dynasty. But, no matter how many bases fell, they fought with ferocity and determination, to the point where Ywan was getting reports of generals proposing that they draw out. They questioned if this was all really worth fighting over, a single magical crown. Ywan always had to inform them; the crown had immense, world-ending magical potency, able to wipe out entire civilizations in but one sweep, something they could harness and utilize to further the Bellard name, lead it to heights only Uvern himself had reached, possibly even higher. Naturally, that was a lie. His sister merely found it pretty. It's only notable effect was that of acute arcane resistance to the holder. But alas, it was a shiny something that could not be replicated, so she wished to take it off the Yesal King's shoulders. Even if that meant taking his head with it. And it was her brother’s solemn duty to carry out her orders, to the best of his capabilities. To bring the sweet smile on his twin's face, to see the light shine from her once more, to lead the Boon of Chains to victory. And right now, he was failing. "Oh. I see." She placed down her oolong tea on the table carved with intricate designs of the battles the Bellard family fought long ago, statements to their legacy. She traced them with her finger, contemplating her next move, a light trail of steam wafting from the porcelain cup. A moment of silence fell over the shimmering halls, their bodies idle, but their minds busy. The still air smothered them like a dense fog, eventually prompting her to speak once more. "So, what are we going to do about it?" There was concern in her eyes. He hated seeing her concerned. At once, he piped up with panic. "I-I've been looking at the world map. Previously, our strategy has been to use the immense size of their planet against them and leave their defenses spread out and sparse, but a full-frontal assault on the capital could be the decisive blow we need. It may take some setup, but I'm sure I can figure it out, I promise, if you just give me the time, I will not fail you-" "Ywan, Ywan!" She dismissively waved her hand to bring him to a silence, her smile softly returning to her face. Helena Bellard scooted her chair back quaintly, and rose to her feet, looking up into his eyes with a great platonic love, for she knew he would go to any extent to do exactly as she pleased. Helena stood on the tips of her toes and reached forward, playfully tapping him on the nose. "Let's head outside." ---- Down the resounding halls, their footsteps reverberated and echoed with intensity through the prodigious hallway. In front, the Princess of Chains, with polite, careful steps, rhythmic and precise. Behind her, Ywan Bellard, worried and marginally irregular in his pace, but keeping up nonetheless. At the hallway’s end, a beautifully crafted door, its vast size breathtaking, standing at least a hundred feet over the two. She stopped in front of it. A short silence, a deep breath, before she rose a petite and delicate hand. She waved through the mana in the air, manipulating its flow like water in a stream. And in an instant, as the doors began to creak, a single beam of light sliced between them and grew like a rising sun as they parted; as if the doors to Heaven itself split open before the princess at her command. She moved right through confidently without a shadow of hesitation, Ywan following silently. He watched in awe as she split the white sea of flames, the pyres of magic nothing more than a mold for her to bend. A gap in reality, a clean and graceful cut like a pillow being dissected to reveal the bed of feathers within, opening up like a window, to show none other than Yesal. The mirror they viewed from was, at once, instantly eclipsed by the colossal red giant, monstrously larger than most worlds she had seen, just as she was informed. This was the location of her deserved prize. With the power of the Boon of Chains, the mighty princess raised a hand into the air, focusing her influence on the universe within, a small orb manifesting within her grasp. She could sense it- so much life sprawling on the surface, widespread warfare plaguing it at that very moment... and somewhere on it, the King wore her crown, the shining crown she desired so damn much. It made her swell with emotion, love and anger, for that crown. She wanted it, she wanted it, and she deserved it. She would get it, no matter what. A crunch, as she squashed an orb of magic in the palm of her hand. Instantly, an ethereal chain tore from the surface of Yesal, a nonphysical binding reaching into the sky and latching onto the surface and the sky above, locking it within her grasp. And it blossomed from the source, further and further, as chains of magic grew from the earth, like explosive vegetation blooming from but a single epicenter, spreading across the entirety of the planet's crust, the entirety of its land connected to the sky by a veil of chains, all under Helena Bellard's control. For a moment, everything was still, chains reaching far into the sky, having sprouted like trees. And then, one chain snapped. A ripple burst and began to spread across the world, the very air above the planet torn asunder as each chain snapped. Literally- the very gasses that made up the world’s atmosphere were suddenly gone as the wave of energy spread across the surface. Just gone, in an instant. Yet, the very terrain itself was undisturbed in the chain reaction as the sky was forcefully removed. It was a singular second that seemed to last an hour. She had destroyed the atmosphere. Two. Three... Fifteen seconds passed in utter silence. "Now, may you collect the crown for me?” Category:Blog posts